


This Isn't How Our Story Ends

by ColoredGayngels



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 kinks, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Kinda, Menstruation, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: She hangs her head and squeezes her eyes shut. “I’m pregnant, aren’t I?”





	This Isn't How Our Story Ends

**Author's Note:**

> y'all don't understand how much of this i have planned out lmao
> 
> Bingo Square: You Said You Would Let Them Go  
> 088\. Sex Marathon  
> Title from HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T by Fall Out Boy  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

The first day after Zelda’s monthly cycle is over, Ganon has them back in the other room again. They go through the motions, Link fucking Zelda until he comes, rolling off so Zelda can push his seed back inside her as it leaks out. This time, however, something is different. Ganon doesn’t dismiss them or call for their escorts, simply stays where he is.

Then he gives an order. “Make him hard again.”

“Why?” Zelda demands, sitting up and crossing her arms.

There’s the spark of a flame in Ganon’s eyes. “As part of your punishment, you will have to copulate one more per day per bleed you have. As of today, you’re at twice a day.” Ganon leans back. “Make him hard again.”

Zelda closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again. She reaches for Link’s member, taking him in hand and stroking him. Link moans softly, squirming at the sensations. When he’s fully hard, they roll back over and go through the motions again.

Satisfied, Ganon sends them off until the next day, and the next, and the next.

Until Zelda has her monthly again.

And again.

And three more times.

After the sixth, Ganon is absolutely burning with rage. He starts tying Link down to the bed, forcing Zelda to ride him until they’re both oversensitive and sobbing, drugging them with stamina elixirs to keep them going, telling them that if Zelda falls pregnant he’ll let Link go.

It’s that promise that unlocks something in Zelda. She goes into each day, each round of sex with a new, fierce determination, soothing Link’s tears when he physically can’t come anymore, promising him that this time will be it, she’ll be pregnant for sure after this, he’ll be free.

It continues on in this way until one morning Zelda wakes with the urge to vomit. She dashes over to a basin and bends over, throwing up water from her empty stomach.

Ganon himself comes to fetch her when her escort relays the message.

“Are you ill?” he asks, surprisingly gentle. In the year and a half she’s been with him, she’s never once been ill, so she isn’t sure what to expect from the man.

“I’m not sure,” she answers. Her breakfast is brought to her, the same honeyed fruits as always, and the sent of the warm berries sends her stomach rolling. She vomits into the basin again and Ganon is on her in a moment, holding back her hair. Zelda swats at him until he releases her, wiping her mouth with the other hand. “Take that out of here, it’s making me ill.” The servant does so.

Ganon gently lays a hand on her arm. “I’m sending for the physician.”

Zelda hasn’t seen the physician since the last pregnancy examination, and she certainly isn’t excited to see him again. He looks her over, checking for the usual signs of illness. When he doesn’t find any, he asks her a question. 

“When was your last bleed, your highness?”

Zelda counts back in her head and her eyes go wide. “Nearly two months ago,” she whispers. She hangs her head and squeezes her eyes shut. “I’m pregnant, aren’t I?”

The physician confirms with a nod and Ganon dismisses him. He kneels before Zelda, taking her hands. “Do you understand what this means?”

“You’ll let Link go now.”

Ganon’s face twitches, but he nods anyway. “Of course. It also means we’re finally building our little family.”

She looks him in the eye. “A family?” She had never had a family, not truly. She’d had her father, and then Link guarding her, but never a family in the traditional sense.

“Of course.” Ganon smiles a rare, genuine smile. “Mother,” he says, gesturing to her. “Father.” He gestures to himself. “And a little one.” This time, he rests his hand on Zelda’s still-flat stomach.

Zelda nods. “A family.” Then she furrows her brow. “But what about Link?”

“As I promised. He’ll be free to stay by your side as your attendant, per your last negotiations.”

Anger bubbles up in Zelda’s chest. “You said you would let him go!” she cries out, trying to shove him away. 

Ganon calms her by cupping her face in his hands. “I said I would let him go, but not where from. He’ll be your attendant, and you’ll be free to roam as you were before. Do you understand?”

Zelda nods.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
